


By Ignorance

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Smaug is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo's simply task was to retrieve the Arkenstone, but came back with something much different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by fanart. https://img0.etsystatic.com/053/0/8364761/il_570xN.732763568_ghbe.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be given a second chapter.

The group of overly grumpy Dwarves sat around, waiting for their burglar to arrive or the doorway again, alive and with their most prized item.

"Thorin!" A familiar voice called from beyond the mountain. They both jumped at the noise, Thorin simply over thrilled to see that Bilbo was still alive. 

He ran into the mountain, not expecting to find Bilbo, carrying a red creature in his arms. It took him a moment to realize what it really was. Thorin's eyes widened to the point they couldn't stretch any more and he grabbed onto the rock, forming cracks into the hard surface.

"Okay Thorin, I stole him. Now what?" Bilbo asked holding Smaug in his outstretched hands. 

Thorin started trembling on the wall. "Why did you bring him here?! Don't you know what he is?!" Thorin exclaimed. 

"You told me to steal him, so I did," Bilbo replied, confused over the overreaction by the normally calm dwarf.

"I told you to steal the Arkenstone, not the dragon!" Thorin bellowed, suddenly very worried about the company then his sorry bum. 

Bilbo suddenly realized his mistake and looked at Thorin. "I did not know you wanted the stone. I thought you said steal the dragon."

Thorin looked at Smaug, who was surprisingly tinier than many of them first thought. He was not even half the size of Bilbo. Thorin slowly released himself from the wall and looked at Bilbo and Smaug. 

"He is cute," Thorin admitted. Bilbo smiled, looking down at Smaug.

"What are we supposed to do now?" 

"No idea, I will take any suggestions. Last thing we need is the company going through a mini heart attack."

Bilbo laughed. "This could be the day we reclaim Erebor."

"You make a good point."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave the story as it was, so I'm continuing.

Thorin's eyes gazed the outside, suddenly feeling light headed as all the company stared at Bilbo. Some giving looks of utter confusion while others simply looking at Thorin for an answer.

Smaug sneezed and fire shot out of his nose, nothing to burn them but the Dwarves jumped for cover. Bilbo patted the dragon's head softly and Smaug found some comfort in the hobbit's warmth, snuggling into Bilbo's chest. 

Thorin looked at the two of them, suddenly snickering at how much Bilbo looked like a mother holding a child. 

Bilbo shot him a glare and went back into the mountain. The other members looked at Thorin staring and walked out chuckling.

"Erebor is safe now," Thorin noted. They still didn't listen to him and he made the choice to follow Bilbo, making sure Smaug gave no harm to them. 

He found Bilbo fast asleep, cradling a sleeping Smaug in his arms. Thorin knew that if Bilbo trusted the dragon, so could he.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin's eyes slowly opened, revealing the young Smaug still very much being cradled in Bilbo's arms. Again, giving that sense that Bilbo was being the mother hen to the baby dragon.

Bilbo sat up, careful not to stir Smaug from his slumber. The dwarf and hobbit locked eyes for a moment before turning back to their own minds.

"I wonder why he is so tiny," Thorin said after a long silence. 

"I was wondering the same," Bilbo muttered, giving Smaug an apple from his pocket.

"Are you going to care for him now?"

"I really don't have a choice, we might be able to raise him to adulthood."

"We?"

"Yes, Thorin! I said we! I am not going to be the only one caring for him. Who knows, he could help us."

Thorin fell silent and looked away from them, eyeing the top of the staircase from where they had come from. 

Smaug sneezed again, fire coming out of his nose and mouth, again frightening Thorin from his daydream. Bilbo wanted to give the dragon to stop the sneezing, but left it at patting the dragon on the head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give a shout out to TLS and LittleOne. You guys are awesome and I hope you are liking this story as much as everyone else is.  
> Also, big shout out to blueyes666. I might actually do your idea, no idea yet. Anyways, thank you guys so much. Again, I seem to thank everyone *hugs everyone.*

"Smaug! Where are you?" Bilbo yelled out, cupping his hands around his mouth. Thorin's gaze shot to Bilbo, both of their expressions worried.

"Daddy! I think mommy needs you!" Kíli teasly yelled, receiving glares from both Bilbo and Thorin.

"Mommy my-." Thorin's muttering gets cut off when Bilbo presses a hand to his stomach, almost saying that he was the mother in this situation. Thorin's eyes darted away, not wanting to think about being the father.

Smaug flew from above them, holding a piece of cloth in his mouth. It wasn't until he landed gracefully on Bilbo's shoulders did they realize it was from the clothing of _dead Dwarves_. 

Thorin was almost ready to unsheath Orcrist when Bilbo shot him a glare, almost saying he would die to save Smaug. That made the dwarf king reconsider his actions and lower his hand on the handle of his sword.

Bilbo took the cloth out of Smaug's mouth and noticed that the dragon wasn't sneezing anymore. He waved his yellowish green tie in front of Smaug's nose and the dragon sneezed, sending fire out of his mouth and nose.

"Maybe he doesn't like Elves," Bilbo bluntly stated. Thorin actually smiled at that, knowing that if the Elves or Men would come to their door, they would be ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Thranduil rode on his fabulous war moose, both of them keeping their heads up.

Bilbo had Smaug cradled in his arms, the dragon waking up and sneezing at the scent of Elves. Thorin put on a smile and looked at the dragon.

"Here is the pointed eared princess," Thorin muttered. It was meet by chuckles from the company. Smaug used his tiny wings to fly off to the Elves. They seemed frightened by dragon at first, soon becoming friendly. 

Well, until a giant flare of fire came out of Smaug's mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

The Elves panicked, fear exploding from their eyes as they ran from the fire. Thranduil's eyes locked in on a laughing Thorin, clearly happy to see the Elf army in mindless fry. 

All their eyes turned to Thranduil's elk sprinted full into the water to stop his fur from burning.

Thorin burst into delightful tears, clearly happy for the first time in years. Bilbo looked to him, wondering if this was the first time since he really laughed. Since he was happy. 

Smaug flew into the air, causing fright about the Elves. The Dwarves watched in happiness while a very angry Elf King was glaring at the company. Looking very closely at one particarlly small and hairy footed member.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for my lack of posting. I am getting more inspiration.

A burst of smoke clouded the air, followed by chaos amoung them all and dragon fire only making matters that much worse. 

Thorin cried out for Bilbo, but no answer came and the whole company fell silent, wondering what happened.

Once the smoke cleared, the Elves were gone as well as Smaug and Bilbo. All their eyes widened at the missing, most likely wondering if that was all a trap.

* * *

Bilbo woke up to find Smaug curled on the hobbit's round and fatty stomach. He pet the dragon and looked around him to find they were both in a cage.

With a delicate hand, Bilbo reacted into his pocket and revealed his ring. Bilbo cradled Smaug in his arms and slipped the ring on his finger, the world around him going into shadow.

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Bilbo! Bilbo!" Thorin shouted to the top of his lungs, hearing the other members of the company calling him by his name or mommy. 

A burst of flame shot from an unknown place, Thorin's head spinning to find Bilbo and Smaug standing outside of the hall. 

Relief took all of them and Thorin ran over to him and hugged him tightly, kissing Smaug on the head, which was a surprise in on its self. 

Bilbo hugged back, releasing a deep sigh. "I am sorry I worried you, but I'm well. I just think it would be best if I don't come outside for a long time."


	9. Chapter 9

"I missed you so much, Bilbo," Thorin said, keeping his hobbit tightly in his arms. 

"Thorin, you can let go of me," Bilbo muttered, noticing Smaug perched on Thorin's shoulder.

Thorin nodded with a blush appearing on his cheeks as he walked away from Bilbo. "I am sorry."

"Thorin, do not be sorry about this. I should have never let him take me in the first place. I am free now and they is all they matters," Bilbo said, smiling up at him. 

"Mommy and Daddy are talking again! When are you two getting married?!" Kíli bellowed from across the room. Fíli dragged his brother away while Bilbo looked down, his face bright red.

"I think I'm happy with Smaug," Bilbo muttered. Thorin looked down at him, rubbing his neck.

"Don't mind them, they like to tease me a whole lot," Thorin said, looking at Smaug. "I do think he is our child."

"A dragon for a child, I guess that isn't too far off," Bilbo said, patting Smaug's head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will explain what happened when Bilbo got captured.

Waking to find bars in front of them and walk around, he stared at them, knowing where he was and how to possibly get out.

Unfortunately, he was _in_ the cell instead of out. His head tilted up to find what looked to be a young woman staring down at him. Her midnight blue eyes shined down at him.

With a swip of her arm, the lock was broken and the door swung open. 

"Who are you?" Bilbo asked, holding Smaug in his arms.

"No one important. Consider me an ally," the woman replied before heading outside, Bilbo right behind her.

"Perhaps Thorin would like to meet you," Bilbo suggested and Smaug nodded his head, adding a small stream of fire out of his nostrils. 

The woman's blank expression turned into a smile for a moment before fading. "Thank you for the offer, but Oakenshield does not take kindly to people of my kin."

"Are you an elf?"

"Hardly, I rather not say my race for sudden...just forget I even existed. Make a fair take for yourself and go back to your King," the woman said, looking at Bilbo one more time before running off into the West again.


	11. Chapter 11

Laugher filled the halls as Smaug flew around, slowly getting bigger and would become a large dragon. 

Bilbo missed the baby dragon, but knew he would have to grow up eventually. 

Thorin was riding on Smaug's back as he flew around the halls.

Bofur was trying his hardest to catch up with Smaug and Thorin, but huffed when he could no longer run.

Bifur and Bombur joined in, but ended up falling on top of Bofur, laugher exchanged among the three of them.

Bilbo gave up trying to calm the rough playing dwarves when they entered into his home and raided his pantry.

Some silence filled the air when the soft patter of feets slapped against the stone floor. Bilbo turned to see how it was and nearly burst into tears at his nephew. 

"Frodo, what are you doing here?" Bilbo shouted as he hugged the fauntling.

"I was looking for you. My parents are dead and you are my uncle Bilbo. Will you take care of me? I went all this way to find you!" Frodo cried and Bilbo's sank at the news. He turned immediately overprotective of Frodo as he placed the young hobbit in his arms. 

Thorin went over to him and noticed the child, a smile on his face. "Who is he?"

"My nephew, Frodo Baggins," Bilbo announced.

At that moment, Thorin knew. He knew Bilbo wanted to be with for the rest of his life. Both of them were uncles and a little too old to raise a family with a female. The dwarf smiled a bit as Smaug flew down on the king's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to make chapters longer, but I am very busy and might not update in a while. Anyways, late Merry Christmas!


	12. Chapter 12

Smaug flew happily around the kingdom, greeting Thorin as he sat on the throne, a warm smile on his old face. The dragon was now much bigger and nearly the size of the throne room itself. Dwalin and Balin walked over to Smaug and hopped onto his back, riding off into the kingdom. 

Bilbo chuckled and looked at Thorin for a moment. "We did well raising him."

"You did most of the work," Thorin protested.

Bilbo looked older, his hair turning a silver color with Thorin's turning grey and white.

A smile grew on both of their faces and Thorin found himself hugging the hobbit. "Thank you, Bilbo."

"Thank you, Thorin. For everything. For a life in Erebor I would have never dreamed of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after a few weeks of not posting anything, I am finishing this story off.


End file.
